


The Land of Enchantment

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [21]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Mexico, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Carwood and Lew go road tripping together and stop in New Mexico for a while.





	The Land of Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Nix takes them out on a road trip. They wind up in New Mexico, in a quaint little town called Ojo Caliente with a hot springs resort of the same name. They swim in the cold pool during the day, eat dinner at the fancy restaurant there, then soak in the hot tubs after dark, gazing up at the stars in the sky.

The air is cleaner out West - less light, less people. Carwood’s never seen anything like it, and he’s mesmerized.

Their second day there they drive out to Taos, wandering the city streets, looking around the shops. They eat lunch at a deli, which serves just about the best damn sandwiches Carwood’s ever had, along with fresh chips and cold beers, and then they drive to the airport, where they climb into a hot air balloon and lift up into the air, drifting over the Rio Grande.

“It’s beautiful,” Carwood sighs, looking down at the gorge in awe.

“I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone but you,” Lew says softly, and Carwood turns to see him smiling.

“I was surprised,” Carwood admits. “The desert- how unlike you.”

Lew shrugs. “It’s not so bad.”

It’s ninety-five degrees out- but the air is dry, and there’s a steady breeze, and Carwood’s backpack is full of water bottles and sunscreen. He’s inclined to agree.

“Where to next?” Carwood asks, nudging Lew’s elbow lightly.

“I was thinking of California,” Lew says, looking over at Carwood. “I spent some time in Santa Barbara as a kid. I remember I liked it. And there’s the Pacific ocean.”

“California,” Carwood agrees, smiling. He takes Lew’s hand in his own, and they both look out over the desert again.

 


End file.
